


Power Shift

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, Light BDSM, Omega Reader, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Vaginal Sex, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: While Gabriel might be your Alpha, that doesn’t mean you are a submissive Omega.





	Power Shift

You heard the fluttering of angel’s wings behind you a split second before your Alpha’s scent hit your nose. Although sometimes he tried to sneak up on you, he never could.  The connection between the two of you – your Omega to his Alpha, your soul to his grace – meant that you always knew when he was near.

Hands slipped around your waist and he nuzzled your neck from behind, taking a deep breath in. “Hey, sugar,” Gabriel breathed.

You smiled, looking down at the cuffs on the table in front of you.  They were dark brown leather, with rings that you could use to connect one to the other like handcuffs, but you rarely did that.  Usually you used them more symbolically – a sign of ownership and dominance.  You’d bought them just before you and Gabriel had mated, having quickly found out he wasn’t like most Alphas.  

Gabriel liked it when  _you_  were in charge.

With his hands around your waist, it was easy to latch the soft leather cuffs onto his wrists.  He tensed for a split second before relaxing even more into your body, giving himself over to you and ready to follow whatever orders you would give him.  You felt the power shift between the two of you almost palpably – even though he was your Alpha, you were his Dom.

You turned in Gabriel’s arms, pulling his face toward yours for a kiss.  It was sweet – like he’d been eating candy before he came – and you couldn’t get enough of him.  You pulled away, however, because you had plans.

“I’m glad you’re here, Gabe,” you said, turning and heading to the door.  You looked over your shoulder at him, seeing that he was still right where you’d left him.  “Come on, now.”

Immediately Gabriel followed you, looking like a puppy eager for approval.  You slipped your hand into his as you walked to the kitchen, letting Gabriel see the preparations for the meal that the two of you were going to make together.

“You know how you’re supposed to be dressed in the kitchen,” you said to Gabriel, letting go of his hand as you went to the counter.  You heard the rustling of clothes behind you and peeked over your shoulder, just to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to.  Gabriel stripped bare before pulling on a pink apron, the words “Sweetest Chef” across the chest.  He smiled a soft smile at you before joining you at the counter where the two of you made your lunch.

It was nice, working in the kitchen with Gabriel.  Once food was ready, you sat at the table and he kneeled beside you on his pillow as you fed him his food from your hand.  The way Gabriel looked up at you, with so much love, respect, and adoration, made you feel incredibly powerful, and you loved him all the more for it.

When lunch was done, Gabriel cleared your plate, snapping his fingers in the kitchen to clean everything off.  You would have normally reprimanded him for that – usually he wasn’t allowed to grace anything in the house while in his sub cuffs – but his pert ass was too enticing for you to care right now.

“Bedroom, now,” you insisted, and Gabriel practically ran down the hallway, taking his apron off as he went.  By the time you were in the bedroom, Gabriel was laid out on the bed, arms and legs spread like the Vitruvian Man.

Your eyes didn’t leave his body as you stripped, slick pooling between your legs at the sight of your Alpha laid out before you.  When you were finally naked, you climbed onto the bed, straddling Gabriel’s hips and lining him up with your entrance.

“No touching and no coming until I do, understand?” you said with authority, desperation to just let your Alpha take charge nearly taking your Dom will away.  It was a fine balance between your two roles, but you were determined to stay in charge.

“Yes, mistress,” Gabriel replied, a glint of knowledge in his eye of the battle of will happening inside of you.

You sank down onto his cock, no preparation or warning.  Gabriel didn’t hold back the groan of pleasure that escaped his lips, which made you smile.  You began to move, riding him as best you could.  Gabriel kept as still as he could, his fists clenching in desperation to touch you but holding himself to his orders.

You could tell that Gabriel was getting close when his knot started pushing at your entrance, but he knew that he couldn’t come without bringing you with him, or you’d be sure to punish him.  His hips began meeting yours, trying to draw pleasure from your body so that he could join you.  

The way that Gabriel’s growing knot met your clit with each thrust was what threw you over the edge, calling out his name as you came.  Gabriel followed right after, “Omega!” exploding from his lips as his knot locked inside of you and he came deep and hard.

You collapsed over his body, locked onto him and exhausted.  You heard Gabriel taking his cuffs off, essentially ending your playtime. He wrapped his arms around you, soothing your skin with his fingertips.

“I love you, sweet Omega,” Gabriel whispered in your ear, kissing it gently.  “My sweet Omega, my beautiful Dom.  How could I be so lucky?”

You gave him a small giggle as you snuggled further into his arms, eager to just lay with him for the next while until his knot released you.  “Love you, too, Gabe.”


End file.
